


愚人节快乐

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	愚人节快乐

天养生喜欢亲吻天养义，在各种各样的场合，天养义也会红着脸迎合，在各种场合，每次当天养生主动坐到天养义身上时天养义的脸上是最红的，天养生总是奇怪为什么天养义这么容易害羞。

今日也如此，天养生坐在天养义的身上，附身去亲吻天养义。  
天养义却红着脸抓住天养生的肩膀陡然将人翻转过来，年纪尚轻几乎是才分化没多久的alpha浑身的信息素味道又甜又腻散发着可乐的气息，反观omgea身上的气味反倒更加的沉稳肃重些，天养义压着天养生可乐的味道止不住的往天养生鼻子里钻勾的omgea本就不远的发情期愈发的近了，天养生嘶了一声，浓烈的罂粟味不要钱似的往天养义的鼻子里钻，天养义习惯这股味也不在乎低下头去先咬了口腺体，表面稳得一批其实心里还是有点慌的。  
天养义慢吞吞的把天养生的裤子给脱下来，omgea喘着粗气躺在床上抬腿去踹alpha的胸口，天养义通红着脸也给自己的裤子脱了下来，他已经不记得上次和大哥赤裸相对是在孤儿院的哪一年了，反正分化后是没有表现过的，天养义上床去抱着天养生，眼睛亮晶晶的望着天养生，天养生看惯天养义装酷装帅这样的模样还是第一次见。  
“哥…你平时都自己坐在上面的，今天我来嘛，你趴着就好啦。”  
天养义眼中满是真诚无比诚恳，天养生有些纠结的按照天养义想的转过身趴跪在床上将自己的腺体和身后穴口暴露在他的兄弟面前，这样太过的羞耻但是天养义却没给天养生后悔的机会，发情期的omgea几乎不需要润滑，非常轻易的便能容纳了天养义的性器，男性的性器插入omgea尚且幼嫩的雌穴内里轻缓的抽插着，天养义几乎要被自己alpha的本能逼疯，他告诉自己冷静然后慢慢的寻找着那个隐秘小口，又一边含着omgea的腺体轻声的哄着omgea。  
“哥放心，我不会进生殖腔的啦。”  
alpha趴在omgea的身后性器深深嵌入他的爱人也是他的兄长的体内，天养生被撞的一晃一晃口中不住的发出一点喘音，他颤抖着上半身几乎无力支撑只能狼狈的软倒在床上任由身后人的玩弄，omgea颤抖着红着眼嘴里呻吟着些什么，天养义直起上身在天养生没看见的地方眼睛发红，他陡然的像是疯了似的的冲撞起来，omgea的生殖腔被探索到，隐秘的小口被顶撞着天养生抗拒着哭喊起来，天养义扣住天养生的脖颈啃咬那白皙的脖颈，omgea高高扬起脖颈被身后的alpha玩弄着，属于alpha的气息无孔不入渗透进天养生的每一个细胞似的让他无处遁形，天养义卡着天养生的脖颈舔弄着omgea的脖颈、耳垂，天养生微张着唇脑子里只有等完事儿后一定要好好教训这小子。  
天养义听见了天养生的哭声，他知道自己应该停下来了，但是alpha的劣根性让他只想再好好欺负一番身下的这个omgea，他听见自己的喘音和天养生的泣声交织在屋内回响的反进他耳中，天养生的手攥紧了床单，他张着唇后仰着头让自己被天养义勒住的脖子不那么难受，天养生觉得自己是真的太惯这个弟弟才以至于他胆敢如此，alpha近似于啃咬一般的吻住天养生的脖颈，耳垂，以及肩膀，天养生仍然是颤抖着的任由男人抚弄着，他的性器被天养义的另一只手撸动着妄图要他再射一次，可是天养生几乎觉得那块儿疼的发肿让他难受的很。  
突然的，天养生感觉到alpha顶弄到那处小口，他听见alpha兴奋的粗喘，也知道现在alpha这架势绝对的无法阻止，天养义感觉的到他大哥柔软的最深处正温和的准备好了接受他的到来，天养义顶弄那处几下，才松开勒住天养生脖子的手，舔吻着天养生的后颈腺体，声音轻的很。  
“大哥，愚人节快乐。”  
天养生软着身子倒在床上，他的腰被天养义狠狠的掐着，罂粟的气味和可乐完美融合闻上去依然的有一股甜丝丝的气味，天养义发了狠一般的捣弄着天养生的内里似乎是要他难受一样的，omgea趴在床上喘息着，天养义能听见天养生的喘音以及呻吟，于是他就去吻天养生的脖颈，腺体早被咬破血也被天养义舔净，天养义能感觉到身下的omgea的颤抖。  
然后他便满满当当的射进了天养生的体内，成结撑开omgea的内里将omgea整个人抚慰好了，天养生喘息着主动往前些许让alpha的性器从他体内抽出，他转过身看着还在缓劲儿的弟弟，然后腿一使劲，狠狠的把天养义踹下了床，表情阴森，声音沙哑但也遮不住的吓人。  
“愚人节，快乐？”


End file.
